Wiggly Safari
Wiggly Safari is the 12th Wiggles video. The video was made and was released in 2002. Song List #The Crocodile Hunter (Featuring Steve Irwin) #Australia Zoo #Wobbly Camel #Cocky Want a Cracker #Butterflies Flit #Dorothy Queen of the Roses (In Concert) #Swim With Me #Koala La La #Dingo Tango #You Might Like a Pet #Old Man Emu #Feeding Time #Do the Owl - In Concert (Featuring Terri & Steve Irwin) #Kookaburra Choir #Snakes (You Can Look But You Better Not Touch) #We're the Crocodile Band Filmed Australia Zoo (March 2002) Do The Owl & Dorothy Queen Of The Roses concert clips (December 2001) Credits * Murray Wiggle: Murray Cook * Jeff Wiggle: Jeff Fatt * Anthony Wiggle: Anthony Field * Greg Wiggle: Greg Page * With Special Guests: The Crocodile Hunter Steve Irwin, Terri Irwin, Bindi Irwin * Captain Feathersword: Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur: Corrine O'Rafferty * Wags the Dog: Andrew McCourt * Henry the Octopus: Reem Hanwell * The Wiggly Dancers: Chris Luder, Larissa Wright, Ben Murray, Naomi Wallace * In Concert Wiggly Dancers: Corrine O'Rafferty, Ryan de Saulnier * Children: Declan Andrew, Jesse Bayes, Georgia Bettens, Lauren Burley, Liam Beck, Eilish Porter, Julia Wyatt, Kristyn Rice-McDonald, Hannah Short, Emily Sultan, Ambrose Vargas, Gabrielle Vargas, Chelsea Wallace, Paris Whiteley, Isobel Wyatt * Executive Producers: The Wiggles * Produced by: Paul Field & Gary Mathisen * Producer: Paul Field * Director: Gary Mathisen * Choreographer: Leeanne Ashley * Production Co-ordinator: Roberta McNarma * Production Assistant: Nicole McCourt * Wardrobe: Kat Mills * Make-up: April Harvie * Camera: Gavin Wilkinson, Jarrod Ryan * Boom Operator: Alex Keller * The Best Picture Show Company: John Harrison * Catering: Stu Morton * Post Production: Big Buzz, Media Idea, Zero 1 Zero * Sound Editing: Craig Abercrombie, Sydney Film and TV Studios Trivia * Starting with this video, The Wiggles have striped lines and pockets on their pants in their colors. * During Koala La La, Greg is playing the Maton acoustic guitar although there's no guitar music. * Butterflies Flit was originally sung by Greg on the Yummy Yummy album. This version has Dorothy singing the verse twice and making comments in between. * After the credits are over, there is a dedication to the memory of FDNY's Brian Cannizzaro, and everybody else who lost their lives on September 11, 2001. Special thanks go to Engine 202, Ladder 101, Battalion 42. Posing with the firefighters are The Wiggles, Paul Paddick, and Steve Irwin wearing FDNY t-shirts. * Captain Feathersword's Wet Suit makes its debut. * The back cover song list order for the American and UK DVD & the American VHS are not the same order played in the video. * The Wiggles' tango clothing also make their debut. *During The Crocodile Hunter, Murray is not wearing his Wiggles belt buckle. This is fixed later in the video. * Henry the Octopus lives in our backyard rubbish bin. * In the prologue of Wobbly Camel the Big Red Car wouldn't start. This part is similar to Toot Toot! because in that video the same thing happened. * According to a bonus clip of The Wiggles' Big Birthday!, Steve Irwin's son Robert Irwin suggested that the Wiggles should make a sequel called Wiggly Safari 2. * The Big Red Car in this video is similar to the one in The Wiggles Movie, but does not have a windshield and now has The Wiggles logo on the front. * The UK Main menu is a bit different from the Australian and American one. It has extra text saying "Coming Soon!" and The Wiggles' Logo is pushed down a bit to make room for it. *During the scene at the beginning where the Wiggles drive in the bush, We Like To Say Hello (Instrumental) can be heard. * The video shows that John Field's name is in the credits of Australia Zoo, although he didn't write it, The Wiggles' names were removed from Cocky Want a Cracker although they wrote it, and Dominic Lindsay's name is in the credits of You Might Like a Pet, although he didn't write it. *The cover is mentioned in an Instagram post by The Wiggles posting on May 9, 2018, being their take on the “Avengers Infinity War is the most ambitious crossover event in history” meme. * Although listed in the credits, Murray, Jeff, Anthony, and Greg's backing vocals are not heard in any of the songs. * On the original Australian DVD release, it had a Warning Screen and a Rated G Screen. Also the ABC DVD Logo was the same as Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party, Yule Be Wiggling and Yummy Yummy + Wiggle Time. other trivia * During Koala La La, Greg is playing the Maton acoustic guitar although there is no guitar music. * Butterflies Flit was originally sung by Greg on the Yummy Yummy album. This version has Dorothy singing the verse twice and making comments in between verses. * The Wiggly Concert footage in this video was filmed at the Wiggly Party: Live in Concert during the December 2001 tour. These clips from Wiggly Party: Live in Concert can also be seen in the TV documentary The Wiggles Take On The World. * After the credits are over, there is a dedication to the memory of FDNY's Brian Cannizzaro, and everybody else who lost their lives on September 11, 2001. Special thanks go to Engine 202, Ladder 101, Battalion 42. Posing with the firefighters are The Wiggles, Paul Paddick, and Steve Irwin wearing FDNY t-shirts. * The back cover song list order for the American and UK DVD & the American VHS are not the same order played in the video. * This is the second collaboration video, the first was Yummy Yummy (1998 video) with Paul Hester, and the third was The Wiggles' Big Ballet Day! with The Australian Ballet, which the Big Ballet Day video has the current lineup (Emma Watkins, Lachlan Gillespie, Anthony Field and Simon Pryce) while this video and Yummy Yummy video remake both had the original lineup (Greg Page, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Murray Cook). *During The Crocodile Hunter, Murray is not wearing his Wiggles belt buckle. This is fixed later in the video. * In the prologue of Wobbly Camel the Big Red Car wouldn't start. This part is similar to Toot Toot! because in that video the same thing happened. * According to a bonus clip of The Wiggles' Big Birthday!, Steve Irwin's son Robert Irwin suggested that the Wiggles should make a sequel called Wiggly Safari 2. * The Big Red Car in this video is similar to the one in The Wiggles Movie, but does not have a windshield and now has The Wiggles logo on the front. * The UK Main menu is a bit different from the Australian and American one. It has extra text saying "Coming Soon!" and The Wiggles Logo is pushed down a bit to make room for it. * During the scene at the beginning where the Wiggles drive in the bush, We Like To Say Hello (Instrumental) can be heard. * in the prologues of Swim With Me and Kookaburra Choir, Anthony was wet, so he was wearing his 1997-2001 outfit, that way his 2001-2006 outfit could stay dry while filming the other songs in this video. * The video shows that John Field's name is in the credits of Australia Zoo, although he did bit write it, The Wiggles' names were removed from Cocky Want A Cracker although they wrote it, and Dominic Lindsay's name is in the credits of You Might Like A Pet, although he did not write it. * The cover is mentioned in an Instagram post by The Wiggles posting on May 9, 2018, being their take on the "Avengers: Infinity War is the most ambitious crossover event in history" meme.https://www.instagram.com/p/BiihP28BYxF/?hl=en&taken-by=thewiggles * Although listed in the credits, The Wiggles' backing vocals are not heard in any of the songs. * On the early prints on the Australian DVD release, it had a Warning Screen, a Rated G Screen & the ABC DVD Logo from Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party. * Butterflies Flit makes it's video debut after Greg sang it on the Yummy Yummy album. Category:Wiggles videos